


Falling

by jordieey



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gwen NOOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's death in the Amazing Spider-Man 2, from her perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The clock tower was tall, Gwen knew. Three to four stories, at least. She was painfully aware of this fact because Harry Osborne had given her a perfect view from above when he grabbed her, Peter yelling from below. Gwen had never been particularly afraid of heights, namely because she lived in an apartment more than a few stories above ground, but when Harry had grabbed her, for the first time in her life, Gwen had known what it was like to be afraid of being way too far away from the ground. She’d finally known what it was like for her stomach to drop, her entire body demanding that she be returned to the safety that was earth. This feeling had been—though it seemed impossible—reinforced tenfold when Harry had deliberately dropped her, and a second time when she heard the faint but audible ‘snap’ of Peter’s web. 

The thing about falling from such a distance is that, despite the fear, you actually have time to think. Everything around Gwen seemed to move too fast yet too slow at the same time. She could hear Peter and Harry fighting above her, and something in her heart broke—a sentimentality that Gwen had doubted she’d ever use. Because, as the cool wind whipped around her, fluttering her white jacket, Gwen realized she likely wouldn’t make it out of this, not like she had with Doctor Conner. 

She thought about missed opportunities, how she would never be able to go to college, to become a scientist—or, if she so desired, to change her career path. She thought about her family—this would crush her mother completely, Gwen knew. Losing her dad had been hard enough, but Gwen feared that, should she not make it, this would tear her family apart completely. But, most importantly, she thought of Peter. 

This would destroy him. He had already been broken up about his parents’ death not long ago—his father's seeming betrayal—and if that was how he reacted to something that happened years ago, he would not be able to handle this. He’d feel unnecessarily guilty, and Gwen didn’t want that. True, she didn’t want to die—she wanted to go to college, become a scientist, and explore where her relationship with one Peter Parker would go—but she also didn’t want the world to stop because of it. 

Gwen knew she was probably going to die—that, if she did survive, it would be nothing short of a miracle. 

And so, as the ground rushed closer and closer, she thought, ‘I love you, Peter Parker. Move on.’

From a distance, she saw Peter end his fight with Harry and refocus on attempting to save her; saw the dim light catch on his silvery web, shooting toward her. 

For a split-second, she was aware of her hips jerking up, her head snapping back, and—

**Author's Note:**

> Make no mistake, I wasn't happy when Gwen died in the movie--if I had had my way, she wouldn't have. In fact, I think Gwen's death was the first time I ever experienced true heartbreak.
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
